The Best
by fabianrutter
Summary: Amber needs a little help with her home and economics assignment, and Fabian's there to save the day. Much Famber implied, so if you don't like Famber, don't read...or don't comment "EW, FAMBER!", because it's not like I didn't warn you. And those comments are obnoxious and unwanted.


**S1 setting because I said so. Mick and Amber broke up recently so yeah.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"Faaabian!" Amber whined from the kitchen. "Pleeease help me?"

"Amber, it's your home and economics homework, not mine," he laughed, shaking his head as the his eyes followed the frazzled blonde having a mini-panic attack in the kitchen over her cupcakes.

"Pleeease? I'll love you forever!" Amber pouted.

"Tempting, but I have trigonometry," he pointed to the paper with his pencil.

"This is more important!" she protested. Coming out into the dinning room, she grabbed his arm and continued pleading.

"Fine!" he laughed, brushing the hand-shaped flour prints from Amber off his shirt.

"Thank you!" she gave him a side hug. He gave a little hug back, trying to be as nice as possible. He'd found that Amber had been clinging a bit tighter to him and Nina since she and Mick had been in a bit of a tiff and had another one of their many split-ups. Amber grabbed his hand, dragging him into the disaster area that was the kitchen.

"So, what are we making exactly?" Fabian asked, trying to keep a straight face as he looked at the messy area.

"Funfetti cupcakes, some with strawberry frosting and some with vanilla that'll be colored purple," Amber said, placing her hands on her hips and taking a deep breath. It was go time.

"Sounds like a plan," Fabian had to smile a little at the look of determination on her face.

The two went to work, Fabian mixing batter and Amber coloring frosting. Every so often, they'd look up and share a smile or a bit of a laugh. This was more fun than either anticipated it would be.

"You have a little…a little batter in your hair," Amber giggled, standing on her tip toes to reach up into Fabian's hair and pick out all the batter and sprinkles.

"Thanks," he laughed, his eyes focusing in on her finger as it brought the batter down. Only, she stopped in front of his nose…and… "Whoa!" he laughed, backing up. "What was that for?"

"Fun," Amber's laughter grew as she looked at the batter she'd smeared all over his face.

"Well then," Fabian gave a devious smile as he stuck his finger in the bowl.

"No!" she screeched, running to the other side of the island. He reached across, spreading it all over her right cheek.

"Ha!" he proclaimed in victory.

"Fabian!" Amber said, trying to be angry but not succeeding. She ran back to him, scooping a bit of strawberry frosting out of the bowl on the way. As he tried to make a get away, she caught his sleeve and pulled him back. She aimed to smear onto his chin, but it got to his lips.

"Tasty," he laughed, licking most of the frosting off.

"I bet," Amber rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she noticed the close proximity between the two. Without thinking, she closed the space between them. A surprised Fabian stood frozen, not knowing what to do, but as soon as Amber put her hands around his cheeks, every care was gone. He pressed in a bit harder, letting his hands find her waist. The kiss tasted strongly of strawberry frosting, which possibly was made it more enjoyable, the two weren't quite sure. All they knew was that it was the best kiss either had ever had.

They pulled apart and stood for a moment, just smiling at each other, until they realized what they'd just done.

"Well, cupcake time!" Fabian said nervously, hurrying over to the counter to pour the batter into the cupcake pans that Amber had laid out with the cupcake liners.

The two worked in silence as he poured then they both put them in the oven.

"Thanks," Amber said quietly, looking down.

"Mhm, no problem," Fabian said, elongating his 'no'.

"Well...I, I think I've got it from here," Amber said.

"O-okay, glad I could help," Fabian gave an awkward, tight smile.

"Thanks," she repeated.

"No problem," Fabian said.

"Uh," Amber's gaze broke with the floor as her eyes moved to his.

"Well," Fabian said, continually shifting his weight from one foot to another. Amber couldn't take it anymore. Her hands moved quickly, and they were soon on Fabian's cheeks as their lips had a little reunion. The moment they broke apart from a kiss that seemed to last forever, Nina walked into the kitchen.

"Hey g-" she came to an abrupt halt. "Wh...whatcha doin'?"

"Oh!" Amber exclaimed, embarrassed, but neither she or Fabian moved. "Fabian...felt ill! I...was checking for a fever!" She began to pat all around his cheeks then her hand to his forehead. "Nope, no fever! All good, Fabian!"

"Great, thanks Amber!" Fabian forced a smile, and a nervous one at that.

"Okay..." Nina said, obviously suspicious. "Well...I'm gonna go give those recordings another listen...anyone wanna come?"

"Gotta finish baking," Fabian sheepishly motioned to the mess.

"Okay then," Nina said, a bit hurt. "I'll be in the attic if you have some time to help..."

"Okay," Fabian and Amber said quietly. Nina gave them one last glance, then she left the room. Amber and Fabian held their breaths until they heard her ascending the stairs.

"That was close," Amber slumped against the counter.

"You can say that again," Fabian let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Amber repeated, a bit of a cheeky smile coming to her lips. Fabian returned it, and the two went back to their baking like nothing happened.

After another hour of work, they'd finished the cupcakes and Amber began frosting them as Fabian tided up.

"Thanks, Fabian," Amber smiled. "You're a good friend."

"It was nothing," Fabian smiled to the bowl he was scrubbing. They continued their work, and finally, Amber had finished frosting and placing them in bins. After she put them atop the fridge, she came over to Fabian.

"You're the best," she whispered in his ear, followed by a soft kiss on his cheek that left both more redder than a rose as Amber left with a little skip in her step.

"The best," Fabian laughed quietly to himself. "The best."

* * *

**A/N:** wow I don't even know what that was sorry you had to read that.


End file.
